deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Death'sapprentice77/Clone Commandos vs. Spartan III's
Clone Commandos, the Galatic Republic's greatest black ops asset that tore through Separatist forces like a knife through hot butter, vs. Spartan IIIs the UNSC's new line of super soldiers that carried out many successful missions against both insurgents and the Covenant. Who is Deadliest? X-factors 89 -Physicality- 98 98 -Training- 96 99 -Loyalty- 90 98 -Tactics- 89 99 -Organization- 97 'Battle' On the Planet Reach a squad of four Clone Commandos stalk their way through a forest DC-17's at the ready. It is dead silent as they continue their way through the forest, but the silence is suddenly broken as a russel is heard through the bushes. The clones whip around in the direction of the noise, ready to kill but much to their relief and annoyance it is only a small pack of moa. Appearing harmless, the Commandos continue, unaware that they are being watched by a squad of Spartan III's, atop a large hill. They are equal in number, a sniper, a grenadier, and two others armed with assault rifles. (Clones:4::Spartans4) The Spartan's sniper takes aim as his colleagues advance, using their SPI armor to camoflague. The sniper takes aim and fires narrowly missing, one of the Clone Commandos. The others appear and begin firing their MA37's at their targets. The Commandos take cover while the leader issues an order to one of his men to engage the snipe manuver at a nearby ridge. The shoot out continues, while the Spartan sniper attempts to get a clear shot. He sets his sights straight on the Clone sniper who, has spotted him as well. The Commando is quicker on the draw and a bolt of plasma goes straight through the scope of the 99 Anti-Materiel and the skull of the Spartan.(4-3) The Clone sniper is now free to rain down fire on the other Spartans and begins to do so. One of the Spartans readies the grenade launcher and lobs it at the Sniper. The projectile explodes soon after and the Spartan assumes the Commando dead. Meanwhile one of the Clone Commandos replaces the assault rifle attachment with the DC-17 Anti-armor attachment. He shoots at the group of Spartans, who make a break for it. To one of the Spartan's misfortune, he is caught in the blast and killed. (3?-2) The Grenadier Spartan readies his launcher again and fires an EMP grenade this time making the Clones scatter but still disrupting their shields. One of the Commandos is caught in the open by the Spartans and is almost immediately brought down by their assault rifles. The Clones take an eye for an eye and dispatch the second to last Spartan with their own DC-17's. (2?-1) The final Spartan activates his camouflage and escapes in to the forest, as the two Clone Commandos give chase. Deep in the woods the Commandos are hunting down their quarry, the ammo in their DC-17's depleted they must resort to their DC-15 pistols. Semmingly from nowhere, a grenade lands at their feet. The other commando pushes the leader out of the way, but is killed. (1?-1) The leader quickly recovers and spots a grenade coming at him, then quickly manuvering out of the way. He spots the last Spartan and fires the pistol at him, the Spartan returning the exchange with his own M6G magnum. After a continuous firefight, the Commando closes in on the Spartans position only to find him gone. The Clone is confused and tries searching unaware that the Spartan is very close behind. Fortunately for the clone he hears a twig snap and instinctively elbows behind him, revealing the Spartan. This only serves to stun him momentarily as he slashes at the clone repeatedly, who dodges every single slash, grabs his opponents arm and counters with a vicious jab of his retractable Vibro-shiv to his enemy's shoulder. The Spartan is undetered by his wound and grabs the Commando, headbutts him and knocks him to the ground. The Spartan reclaims his knife and just as he is about to deal the finishing blow, the familiar sound of a DC-17 Sniper Rifle, followed by a trail of blue plasma that heads right through the Spartan's head causing him to fall over, dead. (2-0) The Clone Commando picks himself up and says,"Thank you, brothers." Winner: Clone Commandos Expert's Opinion The Clone Commandos and Spartan III's were the best each side had to offer and both were very evenly matched opponents. The Spartan III's were highly leathal in their own right, but a number of factors played key roles in the Clone Commando's victory. The DC-17 system was highly versatile letting the Clones change their weapons out quickly and reduce the need of carrying multiple weapons. However, in the end it was their loyalty to one another and ability to work as a highly effective unit is what won the battle for them. Category:Blog posts